


Manly

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Spencer has a hard time falling asleep one night. You help him to realize he doesn't have to be anything but himself.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 95





	Manly

Spencer looked down at you in his arms. 

Strong.

In control. 

Protector. 

Things a man should be. The things Spencer couldn’t be right now.

Most of the time, Spencer loved holding you this way. He loved the feeling of your back against his chest. He loved being able to bury his nose into your hair. Being able to squeeze his arms and feel you there. 

However, this was a rough night. The last case had taken much out of him and he just didn’t feel strong. He exhaled softly, causing you to stir. 

“Alright, that’s the third time in two minutes.” you spun in his arms to face him, “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

Spencer looked down at you, “Did I keep you awake? I’m sorry.” His voice was soft as he tried to avoid your question. 

“Spence. What’s wrong?” you pressed, not letting him get away from the topic. 

He sighed again, “This last case… it brought up some really bad memories. It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” 

You nodded, never being one to be able to talk about your feelings, sometimes verbal comfort was difficult for you. You hadn’t even told him about your feelings for him. However, you got a good idea. 

“Turn around.” you said. 

Spencer looked at you with wide eyes, “What?” 

“Trust me. Just flip over.” you nodded encouragingly. 

Spencer did as you said and faced away from you. He felt your arms slide along his waist. He felt your chest press against his back. He couldn’t help but relax at the comfort this 

“Does that help?” you asked softly. 

“Typically, the man in the relationship takes on the role of protector. That is why it is common for men to take on the ‘big spoon’ position in certain sleeping positions.” He explained, you could hear his voice leaning towards sleep. 

“Is this helping?” you asked again, lightly squeezing him in your arms. 

Instead of an answer, he nodded and cuddled deeper into your arms. 

You waited a few minutes. You listened to his breath slowly even out. You waited until you were sure he was asleep. When you thought he was, you whispered into his ear.

“Spencer. You don’t have to be ‘manly’ or anything like that. Just be Spencer. That’s who I love. We are in this for the long haul. There are going to be times that I need to lean on you. But that means that there will be times that you need to lean on me. That’s how this works. I’m here for you and I love you.” you placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, below the edge of his dark curls. 

You closed your eyes to fall asleep, but before unconsciousness took hold of you, you heard a faint, sleep laced whisper. 

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
